


true trans soul rebel

by smallredboy



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coming Out, Gen, Nonbinary Marquis de Lafayette, Trans Alexander Hamilton, Trans Hercules Mulligan, Transmisogyny, Transphobia, demiboy laurens, very minor laurens/laf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 16:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12915726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: Hera Mulligan and the tale of her coming out, dealing with transphobia and starting to transition.





	true trans soul rebel

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys its trans herc time. shes a butch lesbian and i absolutely adore her.
> 
> enjoy!

Hera fidgets with the seams of the dress she's making. She loves her job, sewing and making dresses is so much fun, but it makes her wish for something she'll never have. Unless she comes clean about her identity, which she doesn't know if it's a great idea. She knows the rest of her friend group is trans, but what will they say if _she_ is? The macho man of the group? They'll find it absurd.

She's let her hair grow a little, nothing noticeable, and stopped working out so much. She knows no one will take her seriously if she keeps dressing as manly, being as buff, but it's not easy.

When work ends, she goes straight to the bar and sees Lafayette talking with his boyfriend, John. Lafayette is nonbinary but prefers masculine pronouns, and John is an assigned-female demiboy. Hera had always been the 'token cis' of the friend group, and she'd been okay with it until she wasn't.

"Hey, guys," she says, sitting next to them in the bar. John nods before turning to her. She's huge, six feet whatever. Wouldn't pass even if she tried.

"Something wrong, Herc?"

Hera gulps. She could just tell them. Her fears are ridiculous, she's aware they'll accept her for loving women and being a woman but— she sucks in a breath. "I'm just a trans lesbian and I'm tired," she says after a few seconds of silence.

John looks at Lafayette and then at her. Lafayette looks at her. It's uncomfortable and she wants to escape the situation— she fidgets with the zipper of her jacket. "Ah," Lafayette says. "You should've said it sooner."

"I was scared!" Hera exclaims, the bartender incredulous but still pretending not to hear. She takes a sip of her beer. "I thought it would be ridiculous, I'm the macho man of the group, after all!"

"Hey," John says, "Don't misgender yourself. You're a butch."

Gulping, she nods eagerly. "Yeah, I just forget. I'm used to misgendering myself."

Lafayette drinks a bit of vodka before pulling a face. "And what name do you want to go by, my friend?" he asks, smiling softly. He's wearing a skirt and he looks divine in it— Hera could never.

"Uh." She pauses, sighs. "Hera."

"Alright, Hera!" John exclaims with a wide smile. "Better start wearing your own things, huh?"

"Yeah, I'll probably try on some of my skirts or something," Hera says, scratching the back of her neck. Safe around her friends, she's happy to have them with her. "Could you tell Alex next time you see him too, please?"

"Yeah!" John nods, smiling. Taking his phone out of his pocket, he checks for messages. "Oh, Alex was asking me in what bar we are." He types and then stops, and a few minutes after Alexander walks in all his ill-kept hair and brown witty eyes glory. "Hi, Alex! This is our new friend—" he points at her— "Hera! Isn't she nice?"

Alexander has big bags under his eyes. Rubbing his eyes with his knuckles, he squints. "Isn't that Herc, John?"

"It's his weird way of telling you I'm trans, Alex," Hera supplies. "I'm trans."

"Oh!" Alexander exclaims and rushes to hug her. "I'm sorry, I'm sleep deprived as hell."

"I understand," Hera nods and pats his back. "Did you take out your binder?" he asks, and Alexander nods to then shift his feet. "Did you?"

"I did! I'm shifting my feet because I'm dysphoric."

"Ah," she mutters. "Well, sit next to me," she tells him, and he's slow on his feet as he goes to the bar chair. He fiddles with his fingers and sighs. "Are you alright? Was today tiring?"

"Very much so," Alexander nods, sucking in a breath. "Jefferson kept making fun of me for being so tired but I'm full of work. I can't sleep."

"You should sleep," Hera says, "work comes after your health. You need to take care of yourself."

"Her...a's right," John tells him, pausing at the change of names, "You need to take care of yourself, dude."

Alexander groans. "I scheduled my top surgery, by the way. It's early next year."

"Cheers to that!" Hera exclaims, patting Alexander's back and taking a sip of her beer. "I can't wait until I'm on HRT."

"You'll look great with boobs," Lafayette spurts out before going red. "Sorry!"

Hera laughs hard and electric before shaking her head. "It's okay, Laf, I will look good with tits." She turns around to see Alexander, "Also, I'm a lesbian."

"Figured that out. Congrats," he mumbles.

Hera smiles and pats his back again. "Yeah, I'm really happy to have figured myself out."

* * *

It happens for the first time a few weeks after. Hera started to wear more feminine clothing, yet still appealing to the butch aesthetic. She's walking down with the group, talking about nothing and everything, when a man in the street stops at the sight of her. "Fuckin' trannies," he says, and Hera is jolted with electricity at the use of the slur.

"Yeah, we're all trans," Alexander replies, crossing his hands over his chest. "And she," he nudges at Hera, "could beat you up."

The man shrugs. "You all are disgusting."

Lafayette starts cussing him out in French, and the man raises an eyebrow and looks impassive. "You're a man playing dress-up, both of you," he says before turning around. Hera rolls her eyes and lets him go.

"Suck my packer!" Alexander screams as the man starts running— he probably expected Hera to actually beat him up. She's buff and everything, but she's never used it against someone. Even if that someone is aggressive against her. Alexander's hand is nearing his pants when John holds him by the wrist.

"Let's just go," Hera suggests, and they all nod in agreement.

* * *

LGBT groups are great, usually. Not now, when a woman with long bangs and a knee-length skirt starts saying this. Hera only catches her saying, "Trans lesbians are just straight men trying to get into our spaces." And before she can stop John and Alexander they're crowding the woman.

"Guys," Hera hisses, pushing them aside, "Don't punch her or anything, I will stop you right there." He looks at the woman, her blonde locks past her shoulders. "Anyway, were you aware there was a trans lesbian here and you're spouting this just to make her angry, Susan?"

"That's not my name —"

"You sound like one," Hera musters, cocking her head. The woman rolls her eyes. "So, were you aware the trans lesbian was me?"

She shakes her head. "No, you look like a man."

"Because I haven't started hormone replacement therapy yet because people like you make it harder to get to." She licks her lips and fixes her hair, and Susan breathes hard. She thinks she's in danger, but Hera isn't like that. "I don't use violence, but my friends — who are all trans, mind you — will want to. I'd say for you to watch what you say next time."

Susan gulps. "Uh, alright."

Hera turns her feet and goes to the organizer. He's a nice, tall man, who was married until he realized he's gay. He's still good friends with his ex-wife, from what she's heard. "Hey, Washington?"

"Yes?" he straightens up.

"Uh, this girl over there," she points at Susan, "I don't know her name. But she said trans lesbians were straight men."

"I'll take care of it," Washington nods sharply before going and towering over Susan. There's murmurs and hushed yelling before Washington points at the door; Susan hisses names under her breath before opening it and leaving.

Hera high fives Washington, who smiles at her and pats her shoulder. When the woman goes back to her friend group, they all hug her and reassure her she's not a straight man but a lesbian. It's comforting, and Hera tears up in between their embraces. She could've never asked for a more supportive friend group.

* * *

Her first shot is at the doctor's office, and she grabs at the counter as she hisses in pain. "S-shit," she whispers, and the doctor gives her a comforting smile. It doesn't feel any different, just like when they gave her shots for the flu or any other illness. But she knew her body would start changing, slowly but surely.

"I got my first estrogen shot!!" she tweets, and she's surprised by the support and the love she gets. Her close friends and her followers asking things, telling her how much they love her. She's never been happier.

She goes to Alexander's house to see him lounging around, laying on his sofa with his bare chest out. The scars are fresh and he's been on leave for about two weeks now, and he's found the fact he can't do _anything_ infuriating.

"I got my first shot," Hera tells him.

Alexander smiles big and toothy, and oh my, Hera has never been this _happy_ before. It goes through her entire body, and she can be herself now. It gives her some sort of mental peace.


End file.
